Fey
Back to Races Buildings ''Dreamhold'' The Dreamhold is the Fey HQ building. It takes up little space, and produces most of the Fey army. ''Faerie Ring'' This building contains a great deal of the Fey research. ''Orb of Wonder'' The keystone to the Fey army. It provides the Fey with bonus EXP research. Level I = 5 EXP / Level II = 10 EXP / Level III = 20 EXP Level IV = 30 EXP / Level V = 40 EXP / Level VI = 50 EXP Level VII = 60 EXP / Level VIII = 80 EXP / Level IX = 100 EXP ''Magic Pool'' Creates Faerie Dragons and gives View upgrades and Farseeing. ''Rainbow'' Rainbows produce Leprechauns and can drastically increase the resource income of the Fey. ''Unicorn Grove'' Produces Unicorns and upgrades them with the Alicorn research. ''Tome'' The Tome provides magical research and mana regeneration ''Crystal Tower'' The Crystal Tower is the Fey's defensive Tower. It is the weakest Tower, and should be upgraded with units to get the max the crystalization benefit from it. Units ''Oakman- Fey Builder'' An Oakman is the builder unit of the Fey. Similarly to Treants, they are resistant to piercing damage but vulnerable to fire. At first, they can only really be used as either builders or fodder due to their miserable combat stat, but once upgraded, it can act as semi-tough Fey Infantry. ''Sylph - Fey Fast Infantry'' Sylphs are the weakest units in the game. They also have the least production cost in the game - just 10 Crystal. They are produced incredibly fast, and are meant to be used as 'fast defence' units, essentially swarming any attacking enemies and soaking up some attacks in the process. ''Spriggan - Fey Infantry'' The Spriggan is the Fey's primary infantry unit. It is far tougher, stronger and more suitable for combat than the Sylph. Still, it is a very fragile unit, and has a large production cost for a tier 1 unit, let alone something so weak. Its power resides in its ability to act as somewhat reliable scouts due to 15 view, good speed and its fast attack speed. ''Leprechaun - Fey Missile Unit'' Leprechauns are somewhat weak and speedy missile units. Their physical resilience is extremely poor (having a fairly low amount of hits as well as no armor), as is their damage. The only redeeming factor of the Leprechaun is to amass them in hordes and deal reliable magic damage to enemies. ''Faerie Dragon - Fey Flying Missile Unit'' Faerie Dragons provide the Fey with a powerful damage type and more versatility in their air units. Despite respectable armor and resistance, it cannot be used without great support, since they are weak and vulnerable to all physical damage. Their cost is great compared to what you get from it. The only way these are usable without losing immense amounts of resources on dead Faerie Dragons is to upgrade them. Once they have been though, they can bash away at enemy bases in hordes. ''Sprite - Fey Flying Missile Unit'' Sprites are fragile flying units which are used to best effect against enemy armies. Like Faerie Dragons, Sprites also need enemy attacks drawn away from them so they are not annihilated before they even reach the enemy. The utterly awful combat can be improved to help meet the high costs of being produced. ''Pixie - Fey Fast Missile Unit'' Pixies are fast, weak Fey missile units. The cold damage type is a very useful tool when creating a horde of these, because just one critical hit will mean the enemy is now frozen. Depending upon the size of the horde, they can very effectively freeze and then proceed to slay large and dangerous enemies. However, it must be noted the Faerie Fire research can be used to empower the Pixie's attack and change it to the fire damage type, allowing them to speedily plow down enemy bases. ''Unicorn'' ''Banshee - Fey General'' The Banshee is the Fey's general unit. Unlike the other Fey creatures, the Banshee is more formidable due to the large amount of abilities it posesses. It can be used amongst the frontline, but it can be easily dispatched due to its physical weakness. However, it will also be able to deal reliable magic damage in an anti-swarm fashion and cause large bouts of fear in the enemy ranks, making it a valuable supporter to the Fey's army. ''The Forestmaster - Fey Titan'' The Forestmaster is the Fey titan. It is a very powerful archer unit, which can invaluably help the Fey to slay larger enemies. However, the downsides when compared to all other titans in the game are many. Firstly, it deals piercing damage, which means that it is nigh-useless against buildings. Secondly, it deals lower damage (80 compared to 90 of other ranged titans). Thirdly, although it is not vulnerable to any damage types, it is resistant to the rarest damage type in the game, which really doesn't help The Forestmaster's comparison to other titans at all. Overall, it is a powerful giant-slayer archer unit and should not be underestimated despite its flaws. Strategy Overall: The Fey can provide a challenge to play as, but as their merchant hero becomes higher level, it will become easier and easier to play them. Once this is possible, they are a very, very powerful and dangerous force, though their early game weakness will make them the target of many enemy rush squads. Given enough time to upgrade, they can become one of the most powerful races in the game. The Race Units: Upon the start of the game, it is recommended for the Fey to pool resources into a mixture between defending the base and upgrading the army of the Fey. This is the hardest part of the game for the Fey, as their un-upgraded units are absolutely pathetic in comparison to that of all other races. Aggressive tactics at this point in the game are usually useless or costly. The towers of the Fey must be garrisoned - use Leprechauns to increase their damage to more respectable levels and use Sylphs if you need them to fire faster. As soon as the Fey's units are upgraded respectably, a ranged wall of Pixies and Leprechauns is a very difficult line to breach. Upon assaulting arrow towers however, the Oakmen can be abused for their large hits and resistance to piercing damage to soak up shots from enemy arrow towers whilst the Pixies burn them down. Other towers may be more formidable to breach. Faerie Dragons can be used to take fire damage from Dark Elven and Daemon fire towers, whilst also providing extra power against them. Other than that, a general swarm-based tactic is easily abusable for the Fey with a large amount of resource income. Buildings: The Fey have generally small and weak buildings. Their towers are fragile and do little damage, but upon killing an enemy, it converts them into crystal for use by the Fey player. It is essential to upgrade the Fey whenever possible. The towers are no excluded, and must be garrisoned at all times. One of the best units for this job is the Leprechaun, as it won't change the magic damage type the tower deals. The Fey HQ building should be built multiple times, as the HQ produces many of the Fey's units. Use of walls is recommended to give towers as much longevity as possible when defending. The objective of the Fey is to last as long as possible until the Orb of Wonders is built and has completed the XP gaining research. Once this has been achieved, the Fey may then go on the offensive, swarming and destroying nearly all things in its path. Also, the Faerie Ring is another essential Fey upgrade building that must be used to buff all of the Fey to surprisingly dangerous levels. Heroes A good hero class for the Fey to use is one that stays miles away from battles. Fey Merchants are a very deadly combination, as nearly all units don't cost particularly much and produce quite fast. At a higher level, a Fey Merchant is actually able to upgrade the HQ building all the way to level 5 without any break at all. Once they have the level 5 Dreamhold, upgrading the Fey and amassing vast swathes of units is a surprisingly easy task. Counters *The absolute number one counter to the Fey is simply rushing. At level 1 or 2, the Fey base is highly likely to be very easy to destroy thanks to the lack of hits and damage of the Fey towers. Their units available at these HQ building levels are very weak, so many races can easily defeat them. *The Fey MUST NOT be allowed to upgrade their units at the Orb of Wonders. Once they have researched the final XP upgrade for their units, they will all be produced at very high levels and may proceed to steamroll the entire map. Again, sending frequent and strong siege armies can make quick work of the Fey. *Once the Fey have fully upgraded their units, the only hope one can have to defeat them would be to use anti-swarm units such as Catapults and Ballistae. The anti-swarm unit must use physical damage types to take advantage of the physical weaknesses held by the Fey. Lore